overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra
Summary Cobra was the weapons supplier for the U.A.M and funds the organisation to fight against the Omnics. Biography During the early days of the first Omnic crisis, Cobra was one of the few who were able to escape Middlesbrough with their fortune intact. When Overwatch was unable to help the townspeople regain their home, Cobra used his wealth to supply the revolution with firearms, bats and knives. While U.A.M fought the omics for their land, there was an internal power struggle and dispute about who was in charge of the revolution. Cobra used his money and connections to properly supply the soldiers with weapons and used his business mindset to rally more people to the cause as well as find suitable locations for the soldiers. However the leader Nightshade was the one who started the revolution and reclaimed 4 towns from the omnics. His lust for power was seemingly crushed by Big Ben who used his bat to beat some loyalty into Cobra. When the U.A.M began to become corrupted by their hatred towards the Omnics, Cobra partially disconnected himself from the organisation because he saw them as bad for business but when the U.A.M was reinstated after the second Omnic crisis began, Cobra didn't hesitate to rejoin the revolution because he wanted to correct Nightshade's mistake and take full control of the revolution. He was able to succeed in taking over the U.A.M by attempting to assinate Nightshade but she surived and fought him on the tallest building to which he died fighting. Personality "You shouldn't have stepped into our nest of vipers" Cobra cares most about profit and wealth, he is loyal to the leader of the organisation and see's her as a high priority customer however this was his mindset before he desired to become leader of the revolution. He has a sense of humour which often shown when he witness' an opponent dying from teammates attack and shows affection towards his turret by calling it pet names such as "honey" and "darling". Cobra was a close friend of Big Ben but they fell out because of Cobra's desires to be leader and Ben had to make an example of Cobra beating him with his bat. Llike most members of U.A.M Cobra has no love for the Omnics and is a patriot however his patriotism was tainted by his greed and lust for power. When the Omnic crisis ended, he only saw the Omnics as a means for profit, outside of arms dealing Cobra has a fondness towards philosophy and enjoys reading books while listening to music. He hasn't got the highest views of Overwatch and blames them for the fall of his homeland which is shown when he insults Pharah and Winston for idolising Overwatch. Appearance Cobra has a slender build and wears business casual clothing. He wears a dark green shirt under a black blazer, he wears black jeans with black shoes and the shirt itself has 2 top buttons undone. Cobra has a small tattoo of a black rattlesnake on the right side of his neck. He has a combat knife which is sheathed and held by his waist. The collar of his blazer is rolled up. Cobra has a greying side part hairstyle, dark green eyes and a cleanly shaved beard. Cobra also has a lisp which effects how he pronounces his s's and z's. Weapon Cobra uses a Heckler & Koch MP5K-PDW submachine gun, it holds 30 rounds and does 10 points of damage per shot. Abilities * Snake in the grass: Cobra stabs his opponent in the gut with his combat knife which does 50 points of damage and has a venomous effect which deals 10 points of additional damage during the course of 5 seconds. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. * Camouflage: Cobra uses his camouflage ability to crouch and become invisible to opponents however this only lasts until Cobra moves as he has to stay still while the ability is active. This takes 6 seconds to recharge. * Constrictor: Cobra plants a bomb which first wraps around the target and then explodes which fires shrapnel in all directions within 4 meters. The shrapnel does 10 points of damage whereas the bomb does 30 points of damage. This takes 12 seconds to recharge. Ultimate Lock & Load Cobra throws a device into the ground which produces a machine gun turret that Cobra uses to manually fire at his opponents. It does 50 points of damage per shot and lasts for 6 seconds. Into the Den and Death When Nightshade started recreating the movement from scratch, she received a call from Cobra who wanted to meet with her. Despite objections from Hemlock, Nightshade aggreed to meet Cobra at an abandoned warehouse. After conversing about the old days Cobra stabbed Nightshade in the stomach with a poisoned knife, proclaiming that she's took weak to lead the U.A.M. He then proceeded to set fire to the warehouse. Nightshade was able to escape the warehouse and collapsed from the venom. While unconscious she was healed by Big Ben as Cobra started to empower his private millitia. While in a comatose state she met a man wearing a grey shirt, black suit trousers and a black waistcoat while wearing a white butterfly pin. He proceeded to taunt and insult her for her attempts to avenge her family then told her that it wasn't her time. Before she woke up from her coma he asked "How will this change anything?". When Nightshade woke up she frenziedly called her son's name and had to be assured by Ben that she was under the effects of the Datura Genus plant. After recovering she wasted no time reclaiming the gang from Snake. She ended up fighting those who remained loyal to him. When she finally caught up with Cobra, he had just finnished a buisiness transaction and was planning to leave Middlesbrough. In a fit of rage however she attacked Cobra after he taunted her about her family. A brutal fight started between the two and Nightshade barely got the upper hand on him and started beating him while he was pinned to the ground. After bloodying Cobra's face, Nightshade heard the butterfly man's question from Cobra "How will this change anything?". Nightshade soon left Cobra on the ground and warned him to never return but Cobra refused to listen. He grappled her and pinned her to the ground. Nightshade was able shift the weight and throw him over her head. This caused him to land on the weakened skylight which broke causing him to fall to his death, colliding with the chandelier and then the staircase before hitting the ground. While resting on the roof she whispered "It is finnished" before getting up and greeting a stunned Big Ben at the door who then asked "What are your orders, maam?". The story then cuts to black before she can answer. Trivia * Cobra's appearance was inspired by Hoyt Volker from Far Cry 3 and Seth from the British tv series Misfits. * Nest of vipers is phrase that is used to describe a group of sinful people. * Cobra was originally named "Atlas" which originated from Bioshock but was switched to Cobra in order to keep in theme with the obvious snake motif to his character. "Viper" was also considered a name for the character but it seemed too narcissistic when considering his viper's nest voice line. * According to Roger, Cobra has a big mouth that appears as if it's about to unhinge when he yawns. * The snake motif is shown through his ability names, phrases, speech impediment and tattoo. * Cobra's tattoo was initially designed to be on the forearm and meant to represent how rattlesnakes symbolise an underdog. * Cobra originally died by landing on a chandalier to which the cord would of somehow wrapped around his neck. When the chandalier broke, Cobra would of been hung by the cord. He was planned to try raping Nightshade during the grapple but it didn't make sense in the scene. His head would of also been crushed by the chandalier, but this would of been classed as overkill.